I AM a demon
by The Flying Taco
Summary: Naruto is fighting Sasuke, and through a series of events, Sasuke sees Naruto's seal. Questions are asked, and Naruto reveals his true nature. Non slash


"Why are you doing this?" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"Stupid Dobe." Sasuke had said, a sneer curling his lip. "I need to kill my brother."

"Why? Just stay here!" Naruto said.

"No! Konoha is weak! I need to become strong, Naruto. Or perhaps your idiotic mind doesn't comprehend that." Sasuke said.

Naruto's face hardened at that. He pulled out two kunai and placed one in each hand.

"I swear Sasuke; I'm going to bring you back to Konoha even if I have to break every one in your body to do so!" Naruto yelled.

The orange clad ninja attacked the raven, and the fight began. The fight was very intense, much to Sasuke's surprise. Naruto had improved greatly. He also had a lot of stamina, and pain tolerance. So much, what would have killed better ninja than Naruto made the fox boy grimace and continue fighting. Sasuke had received minor injuries, which had hurt a lot, in his opinion. He was nursing a broken hand, but forgot about it when Naruto came at him again. Sasuke spun around and threw a kunai at Naruto. It missed the intended target, but tore a large section of his shirt off. Naruto spun around, but stopped when he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"What?" Naruto asked, ready to fight.

"Th-that seal! I've seen it before!" Sasuke said. "The third's body had that seal."

Naruto nodded slowly, suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto demanded.

"I read about the Kyuubi, demon. Don't think I don't know about that seal." Sasuke said.

"The Kyuubi? What's it got to do with this?" Naruto asked, playing dumb.

Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"You are the Kyuubi." He accused. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm me. I'm Naruto." Naruto said, almost pleading the Uchiha to agree.

"What did you do on that bridge then, demon?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto said nothing.

"That's right. You used your powers." Sasuke said.

"I-no! I'm not a demon!" Naruto shouted.

"That's a lie." Sasuke said.

"No! I had parents!" Naruto said.

"No you don't, Kyuubi. No one would adopt you either. Everyone hates you." Sasuke said. "I'm going to Orochimaru just to get away from you."

Naruto fell back a little.

'**That's right, Naruto. No one loves you.'** Naruto heard a voice say.

"The villagers don't love you." Sasuke said.

'**The villagers can't stand you.'** The voice corrected.

"Sakura hates you." Sasuke said.

'**Sakura wants you dead.'**

"Kakashi doesn't care for you."

'**Kakashi wouldn't even train you.'**

"The council wanted to kill you the day you were born."

'**The council still wants to kill you.'**

"Gaara told me he wants you dead."

'**Shukaku said you were pathetic.'**

"Iruka isn't your father. He thinks you're disgusting!"

'**Iruka says bad things about you behind your back.'**

"We all think you're the Kyuubi."

'**A killer.'**

"The dead last."

'**The hell child.'**

"The idiot."

'**Baka.'**

"No one loves you."

'**The only one who did died rather than protect you.'**

"No one trusts you."

'**The only one you can trust is yourself.'**

"No one tells you anything."

'**Listen to yourself.'**

"The villagers hates you…"

'**You can help yourself.'**

"The council hates you…"

'**Just let yourself…'**

"I hate you."

'…**kill him.'**

"So, Kyuubi, what do you have to say about that?" Sasuke asked, victorious in his own eyes.

'**All you need is a yes or no.'**

"You're right Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "I am a demon."

Sasuke's smirk faded slowly.

"I am?" he asked.

"You are." Naruto said. "I suppose I just asked myself a question. You're going to help me answer it."

"What?" Sasuke asked, scared now.

Naruto's happy complex had altered dramatically. No longer were his happy, cerulean blue eyes filled with joy. Now they were an evil, icy blue, full of hatred and anger. He was smiling again, too, but the smile was even worse than those eyes. It couldn't even be considered a smile. It was an alteration of the skin where Naruto's mouth should have been. He wore both his eyes and mouth the same way, and asked Sasuke one question.

"Am I a demon to you?"

Sasuke, despite how freaked he was, smirked and said,

"Of course you are demon."

"Then the answer it yes?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto bowed his head, his blond hair covering his eyes.

"I am a demon." Naruto said.

Immediately, the valley exploded. Sasuke was thrown back. The two statues crumbled. Naruto was the only one that remained, for he was the reason the valley was like this. He had merged with the Kyuubi. Smiling insanely, he started to taunt Sasuke.

"Oh Saaassukkeeee? Where are you? The demon wants to play." He taunted. "Unless of course you're too scared to fight."

Sasuke, blinded with fury, attacked Naruto. He was thrown back. Naruto laughed, but something was off about it. Firstly, it was evil, pure evil to boot. Second, his voice was coated with another voice, darker, deeper, and a hell of a lot scarier.

"Come on, Sasuke. Just stab me. Unless you're too weak to." Naruto taunted.

Sasuke attacked again and again, but Naruto just knocked him back. Finally, something about Naruto started to change. His eyes turned red, and he became more demonic. Now, when he spoke, only the deeper voice remained.

"**Time to die."** Were the only words Naruto said, breaking into a run. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and threw him. Sasuke hit a rock wall a few miles past the border of the leaf village. Naruto threw him again, this time much harder. Sasuke flew about a mile past the fire nation's border.

A few miles away, a loud explosion was heard by all. Two people changed their courses and ran towards the explosion.

Back with Sasuke, he knew he was going to die. He knew, and it scared him. Naruto approached, prowling closer, a smirk on his face.

"**How to do this."** Naruto wondered out loud. **"So many options. I could burn you slowly in chakra, which would take days and would be very painful, I could simply rip out your organs, or I could cut of your limbs and let you bleed to death. I think I'll go with the first one."**

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and propped him up. The second flesh hit flesh, the process would begin.

"Stop." Naruto heard a cold voice say. He looked around and saw Itachi and Kisame standing not to far away from him. He grinned again.

"**Hello, Itachi, Kisame, wonderful weather, isn't it?"** Naruto asked, smirking.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Itachi asked.

"**I'm about to kill him in a slow, painful way."** Naruto said. **"Wanna help?"**

Kisame was about to walk forwards, but Itachi glared at him and he stopped.

"No thank you, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

Naruto shrugged and turned back to Sasuke.

"**I think I'll mix things up a bit. I'll cut off your limbs, seal them so you don't die from bleeding to death, them set your body on fire. Oh, but first, I'm taking your eyes."**

Naruto extended one finger and stabbed it into Sasuke's eye. Sasuke screamed as Naruto cut them out. He did it carefully, preserving the eyes. He then carefully cut out his own eyes, barely wincing at all. He put his own eyes into Sasuke, then sealed them up with chakra. He did the same thing to Sasuke's eyes, making sure they were functioning properly. He smirked as Sasuke looked at him in fear.

"**Oh Sasuke, if only you had realized, the irony of it all was that Orochimaru learned everything he knows in Konoha."** Naruto said.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. That was the truth.

"**Any last words?"** Naruto asked, grinning insanely.

Sasuke looked at his brother pleadingly.

"Please, brother! Help me!" he cried.

Itachi watched him calmly.

"Itachi! Nii-san! Please!" Sasuke screamed, tears running from his cerulean blue eyes.

Naruto chuckled darkly.

"**Now you know the true pain of being a demon."** He said. He touched Sasuke's tear stained cheek with his hand, and Sasuke screamed. Red chakra engulfed him, burning every part of him. Strangely, his clothes didn't burn at all. Naruto let Sasuke drop and looked around with his sharingan. His eyes finally rested on the two Akatsuki. He stepped forwards, and the two stepped back. Naruto chuckled darkly.

"**I guess I look rather intimidating to a pair of S-ranked criminals."** He said.

Kisame grinned, remembering that day.

"**Well, I was planning on hunting you down, but since you're here…"** Naruto dug around in his pocket and tossed a scroll to Itachi, who caught it. "I wanted to know if the Akatsuki had any openings."

"For you? Of course." Itachi said.

Naruto grinned, his fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"**Perfect."** He said.

Naruto calmed himself down and cut off the demon chakra. His eyes were now onyx, but where turning bluer by the second, and if one looked carefully, his pupils were slits. His fangs and nails stayed the way they were, as did the whisker marks. He was also releasing a killer intent, but it was suppressed. His hair had blood red streaks in it, and hung higher. Naruto took out his headband and carved a perfect line over the leaf's symbol, so it now matched Itachi's. He tied it back on and the three jumped into the trees and started running. A while later, a kunai came out from no where.

Naruto caught it and looked around, mildly annoyed. He had a sharingan and acute senses, but no one was around. A second kunai sailed threw the air and hit Naruto's neck. He grabbed its handle and pulled it out. The wound had healed.

Finally, Kakashi came out of no where with Sakura and a boy. Naruto knew that boy was called Sai. He was a bastard. Demon chakra to the head killed them instantly. Naruto took Kakashi's eye and used it to form an eternal Mangekyou sharingan. The trio continued.

A few days later, they arrived at the base. Just as they were about to walk in, Itachi stopped them.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to know something, Naruto-kun, before we enter." Itachi said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked back.

"What is in the scroll you gave me a few days ago?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that." Kisame said.

"Well, I'm a Jinchurriki, right?" Naruto asked.

The two nodded.

"And eventually, Madara will need the Kyuubi, right?"

Another nod.

"So I'll be killed then."

Two reluctant nods.

"Well, I made that scroll when I was seven." Naruto said.

"So?" Kisame asked.

Naruto walked towards the entrance of the base.

"What's in the scroll?" Kisame asked, slightly irritated.

Naruto lazily turned around, exposing his fangs with a lazy smirk.

"The mind, body and soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He replied.

The two Akatsuki stepped back.

"We were listening to you when Sasuke accused you of having the Kyuubi. You told him the Kyuubi was sealed within you." Kisame said.

Naruto tutted Kisame and turned around.

"Oh, my dear Akatsuki members, I told him there was a demon in me. I never specified which demon it was or if there was any demon. I told him one thing, basically…"

Naruto disappeared into the cave, but his voice could still be heard.

"I am the demon."

Slowly, Kisame grinned. He gave a throaty laugh and entered the cave. Itachi followed; a smirk on his lips.

"I have one question though, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

Naruto mused about this for a few seconds. Finally, he replied,

"Because I needed power, and no one was going to stop me." Naruto said. "Konoha is weak. I need to become strong."

No one could hear it, but all three knew that Sasuke had died at that very moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? Good, bad, ugly, are you gonna sue?

You all see the last thing Naruto said? The 'Konoha is weak' part? I used that from the beginning of this one shot. Sasuke says it. God, I hate that boy. I love delicious irony.


End file.
